


Wolf Fang... Fic?!

by TauntingTyrant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanfiction, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Squad writes, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/pseuds/TauntingTyrant
Summary: A companion piece to Wolf Fang Fillet by AGirlNamed EdA peek into the Z-Fighters and their reactions to Tien and Yamcha's long-time partnership through... Unconventional methods.





	1. A Lover's Reunion by TheGreatSaiyaFan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf Fang Fillet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851414) by [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd). 



> Okay so to establish some things: This was a discord chat horribly gone right. Forgive me for the things to come from this fic-verse. Go read the original piece by AGirlNamedEd to understand what goes down here!
> 
> Basically, Yamcha has an online cooking show that everyone not-so-secretly watches. Tien is a frequent guest and it just adds to the ever present tension.

Gohan sat at the keyboard, fingers typing away as gently as possible in his state of anxiousness. The half-Saiyan occasionally peered over his shoulder, making sure no one would be around to inquire about what he was working on. His little… Project, required intense concentration and thought. The details needed to be sorted out if it was to come out as anything resembling an organized work. He couldn’t help but flush, feeling like being so secretive made what he was doing all the more scandalous. Every few minutes, he’d turn around and have a look again.

If someone like his mother or Piccolo caught him, he wouldn’t know what to do! He’d be so embarrassed, that was for sure.

It was a little while before the first part was finished, his job finished. His eyes peered over the words on the screen, not quite satisfied with it, but enough to call it a day and hit the ‘submit’ button. This was his first time taking a crack at something of this nature, but he still gave it his best and hoped it wouldn’t look too bad. Relaxing himself a bit, he prepared to hit the submit button--

 

“ **Gohan!** ” The young man jumped, laptop almost flying off his lap as he found himself startled by the voice of his girlfriend. Videl padded into the room, a bit stunned at her boyfriend’s reaction to her sudden entrance. Okay, so she might’ve startled him a little bit. But that didn’t explain the hot flush spreading across his cheeks. Just what was Gohan up to?

Her gaze then caught the laptop monitor, a familiar pattern of words and designs across the screen. A wide grin spread across her face as she stepped forward, only to be met with the young Saiyan trying to block her view.

 

“I-- U-uh, hey! What’s up, Videl? Is there something you needed?” _Bingo._ The shame creeping into his voice came at her from a mile away. She knew exactly what he was up to, and she wanted to see it for herself!

 

“Well… I did come in here to ask you what you wanted for dinner. But I see you were pretty busy. What’re you working on?” Gohan couldn’t even meet her eyes, his face reddening even more as he attempted to come up with a lie that would sate her curiosity and hopefully keep her from reading what he’d just written.

Too bad for him.

 

“N-nothing? Um… It’s for… For work?” He coughed, attempting to shuffle back and close his laptop. However, he wasn’t fast enough for Videl’s response as she ran forward, sweeping up the laptop and letting her eyes run across the text on the screen.

 

_ ‘Strong arms wrapped around Yamcha’s form in a loving embrace. Tien was home, and Yamcha had missed him beyond words. It was obvious that Tien returned the sentiment, as he leaned down ever-so-slightly while holding the other man, inching toward his lover’s lips.’-- _

 

“Ahah, I knew it! You’ve been writing about them too!” Gohan then covered his face, letting out a pitiful groan as his entire face went beet red. A mumble of ‘no don’t read it, it’s terrible!’ came from his lips as the embarrassment and shame set in. He’d been found out so easily! Videl spent a few more seconds skimming the young man’s written work before setting the laptop down and walking over to where he stood. She slipped her arms around Gohan in a tight hug, nuzzling him affectionately.

 

“I think it’s pretty sweet, babe.” The half-Saiyan responded by hugging her back, still a bit sheepish from being found out.

 

“You really think so?” It was a little hard to believe, seeing as this wasn’t his type of thing. He’d only just discovered the fanfics of Yamcha’s new cooking show. Heck, he hadn’t even known Yamcha  **had** a cooking show before recently.

 

“Yeah! We’re all in on it, don’t worry. You’re not alone. Though… I don’t know why you thought it’d be so risque that you’d try and hide it, because let me tell you… You haven’t read the worst of them.”


	2. ActualCyborg18 Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin hesitantly gets in on the new trend

“Now just-- Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you’ve been writing about… Yamcha and Tien. **Together**?” Krillin was completely baffled by this, having flopped down next to his wife earlier. That was when he made his greatest mistake; He asked her what she was up to. 18’s response was to push the laptop at him, an amused look on her face as she beckoned him to take a peek at what she was doing with her free time. His response was a number of things, confusion being one of them.

“Yep.” Was her short, shameless response.

“Honey, why?” He says, a bit embarrassed and still confused.

“Oh **spare me**. You know they’ve been dancing around each other, especially on that cooking show of his. It’s just a matter of when, not if.” Android 18 explained this with the notion that it was just facts. In her short time on their little team, she saw that Yamcha had a thing for his teammate, and vice-versa. It was long standing, like they were dancing around each other in fear of setting off the delicate balance of their relationship. A lot of touchy-feely sentimental details she couldn’t bother to learn for their sake. She kept out of it… At least, in the direct sense. Some punny fanfic titles (which may or may not include titles like: _"A Steamy Night in the Kitchen"_ ) and Nsfw content couldn’t hurt anyone. Ignorance was bliss after all.

That was when Krillin began to understand. Or at least made an attempt. Flashes of Tien and Yamcha’s long-standing partnership flashing across his memory. From the time the older man broke the former desert-bandit’s leg, to their light hearted banter and camaraderie. The rivalry was there, for sure. But it was a little _more_ than that. Tien and Yamcha always had each other’s backs, no matter what.

_‘They sure have been spending a lot of time together these past few years...’_ He allows himself to think briefly, before shaking head head profusely. No! This was just plain wrong, writing about two of his good friends! And yet…

“I mean… You uh… You’ve kinda got a point there, dear.”

“Mmhm. Wanna take a look at what everyone else is writing? Chi-Chi’s consistent at updates.”

“.... Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Tried to get the point across that Krillin was pretty darn curious, but not so quickly willing to try the fanfic craze... At least, not without a little push. He's evaluating his life, I promise.


End file.
